Arthur the Wizard
by xUSUK
Summary: Arthur lives in a small little village, and is greeted by a new wizard who goes by the name Alfred. Fail summary, first story. USUK. Rated T for blood and cussing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up hearing the sound of my alarm clock. _Beep! Beep! Beep! _Ah. Time to start a new day. I got up and stretched a bit, making my back pop once or twice, before rubbing my eyes. It was time to start my chores, when really, I didn't want to. One thing in the back of my mind said it was going to be a messed up day. After getting ready by eating, having tea, brushing my teeth, and combing my hair, I put on my cape and grabbed my wand. Yes, my wand. I live in the town of Morduke. A magical little town with nothing but creatures. But I'm not talking about dragons, cute little bunnies with elk horns, and witches that fly on broom sticks with a cackle. I'm talking about ravenous flesh eating beasts twice the size of a cottage, and deadly snakes that don't bother hiding.

I headed out the door, before grabbing a pot of water to bring to the spring. As weak as I am, I struggled, and took a while to even reach half way there before spotting a young woman lying down, with short black hair and wearing a white sundress, and not moving. I placed the pot down by the stump of a tree, and carefully walk up to her- gripping my wand on my belt. "Miss, are you-" I got cut off once I was close enough.

I saw red splattered the area around her, and staining her white sundress. I let out a little sudden gasp as I reel backwards, stumbling a bit. This woman- Claire, I remember her as- was dead. In front of me. Right there. I look around to see if anybody was nearby whom I could call to or question, but found no avail. I leaned down on my knees, and turned her over gently and taking a look at her bleeding wound. I hiss slightly at the gash made in her stomach and throat because I imagined how badly it would've hurt, even at the slightest touch. Without wanted anything else to do with Claire's wounded and unmoving body, I got up, and left. I was right.

I shouldn't have left my house this morning.

Once I reached the spring in the center of town, I saw everybody there. Don- the lumberjack, Suzette- the tailor, Fletcher- the wand handcrafter, etc.

But one person caught my eye today, and I sure as hell didn't recognize him. He looked around my age, tall, muscular, and had dirty blonde hair. I couldn't get a clear image. Hm. I then pushed him out of my mind and went to my chores. What do I care for a new wizard anyway? My first chore was to wash the robes of the snobby upper class men who thought they could do whatever the bloody hell they wanted. The high ranked wizards Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert. Good lord, I hated them- especially that French wizard Francis. A pain in my ass he is. I first grabbed a larger bucket filled with soap, and dumped the warm water from my pot in it as I grabbed a robe off of the laundry string between two trees, and carried it over to the bucket.

What annoyed me was that wizards at my rank couldn't use magic unless it was an emergency, so we had to do this all by hand. I turned to grab another robe, but actually bumped into someone. "Oof!" I exclaimed rather loudly. I looked up at the face of which I ran into, only to find myself regret turning. It was the new lad. I hate meeting new people, because I had my own things to worry on instead of others. The new guy fixed his glasses before giving a giant smile in my direction, "Hey, there! I don't think we've met…" I rolled my eyes in the other direction, and faked a smile. He, however, didn't notice. The boy stuck out his hand and beamed a different, more joyful smile, "The name's Alfred. Alfred Jones!" That name had a certain ring to it that made it echo on for a second or two in my busy mind. Without thinking, I shook his hand and answered calmly, "I'm Arthur Kirkland. Pleasure meeting you." Alfred spoke with a light accent from another village, and I tried to figure it out, but couldn't. Alfred picked up a robe and then another before looking at me and asking, "Hey, mind if I stay by your side? I don't really know what to do…" I sighed and looked at him with a stern look and said with a pinch of rudeness, "Go ask another wizard. There are plenty of other higher ranked wizards wandering around here that isn't busy." I stuck up my nose slightly. With that comment, Alfred gave a little frown- close to a pout, which was almost cute.

I then sighed and gave up. What was I supposed to do? His little pout and eyes were amazingly talented. "Come on. I'll let you tag along." Alfred then lit up like a Christmas tree and smiled, "Oh, thank you Artie!" I drew back when he called me that pesky name. "It's Arthur, twat!" I spat out that last word a bit harshly, but he didn't seem to care and replied with a light- and obnoxious- laugh that made me scowl. "Calm down, dude! It's just a nickname! I got one fer' everyone I meet!" he then put an arm around me and wrinkling my cape. A long moment went by as he stared at me with a smile and waited for the next comment I made. I was scared to though. I didn't want him to have another head-splitting laugh and cu- er, annoying smile.

After that short moment, Alfred removed his arm and gave a small wave, "Hellooo? Did I break you with my heroic touch?" After _that_ being said, he gave a…so called 'heroic' pose towards me.

I rolled my eyes and dragged him by his sleeve to the bucket. It's going to be a rough day.

* * *

**Hope you liked the first chapter! Reviews would be nice... c:**


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred chuckled at the pulling until we reached my station. "Alfred," I turned to fade him and his grinning face, "where is your bucket?" I asked as I rolled my sleeves up and started to grab a robe to dunk in the warm water. He took a moment to think before pointing over to a different station that hasn't been used in years- centuries even. I raised my brows and nodded, "Go fetch it then. You can work over here if you behave." With that, Alfred ran to fetch his own bucket in a flash. I sighed and shook my head slowly. I know he'll be one of the wizards to break the rules and use magic willy-nilly and not have a care in the world.

In another second, he returned and set the bucket on the flat stone next to mine. "Here it is, Art." I scowled the same threatening frown as when he called me that other nickname of his. Apparently, he noticed this one without a word having to been spoken. Alfred laughed and patted me on the back before saying sympathetically, "D'aw, I'm sorry. I just wanna have a name that only I can call you!" I stiffened slightly and looked away, feeling a bit embarrassed. Even though I was facing away from him, I felt him smirk. I had a feeling I was going to hate it.

I brushed his hand off my back and huffed, "Do you want to finish the chores or not, git?" I then started to dunk the robes in the water again. Alfred shrugged and rolled up his sleeves the same length as mine, and grabbed the other fleece robe. "So, did you come from this village? Like, born and raised, or just moved?" Alfred asked me calmly as if we'd known each other for years and years to come. I started the scrubbing and shrugged before answering, "Honestly, I just moved here from Gavlon. You know the land of the evergreen forest and all that mumbo-jumbo…yourself?" I actually looked over to him and paused my work to hear his answer. He smiled, obviously happy that I answered his question. "I came in from Kalveen a day ago. Born and raised there, but traveled around a bunch. My preference, ya' know?" Aha. So THAT'S where his accent is from. I can't believe I didn't know earlier. I turned my attention back to the now soaking robe in my hand and nodded, "Well, I hope you like it here. Mostly everyone is kind and sweet here- except the higher ranking wizards." I thought for a brief second before adding, "Some of them are nice, but I would suggest you stay away from most of them. They'll squash the bloody guts out of you."

Alfred didn't seem pleased with my words, but found enough courage to answer. "Ah. I'll be sure to stay away then…" I nodded as he continued, "But, I've already found out that most of the wizards are nice here. Most of them gave me a few gifts and stopped by to say hey." He smiled sweetly and went back to continue his work.

"Well, that's kind of them, isn't it? Not many people came over on my first day- but I was fine with it." Alfred then looked over again and replied with an ever so slight pout, "Whaddoya mean? No one came to welcome you to the town?" I shrugged once again and was almost done with the robe I was working on currently. "Some people came over, but not many. I guess it was because I didn't go and walk around the first couple of days. I normally stayed in my room and practiced hexes and all that." I then simply shrugged and continued my dreaded work slowly. One glance at Alfred, and I could tell he wasn't going to touch that robe let alone wash it- it's only been sitting there in the water as Alfred watched and composed small talk. Once I was done with the first robe that was mine, I reached over and grabbed his. Might as well get it over with, right?

Alfred laughed nervously, "Ah, sorry 'bout that… I guess I totally forgot." I gave a slight movement of my head and hung up the now soaking wet fleece robe back on the drying rack in a swift motion.

Alfred looked over the work I was doing and asked, once again, another question, "So, do ya' got any tips on who I should stay away from, and who I'm gonna be cool with?" I pondered on the question for a moment and swished it around my brain. "No one should be a threat to you, really. Unless you mess with the higher ranking wizards; suggest you NOT to go talk to them. But-" I got rudely interrupted by Alfred who laughed, "Well, I hope that isn't a rule, or else you wouldn't be allowed to talk to me.~" "Wait," I looked over at him, "YOU'RE a higher rank then I?" He nodded with a sly _I know it all, and you don't _look painted across his face. I sighed, obviously not pleased with that at all, and continued work. "How on earth did that bloke earn a higher rank than I?" I whispered to myself as I shook my head and sighed deeply. I figured I didn't know too much about him and had no right to judge. Although…

I decided to stop thinking about it and let it go. Once I finished the second robe, I was done with my first part of chores. Wash one robe per person, and then continue with personal chores. I went to hang the soaking robe up, and Alfred followed. I had a slight hope that he wouldn't follow me EVERYWHERE I went, or this would be a problem. "So," he began, "whatcha' gonna do after this, hm?" I turned to face him and gave him a slightly boring expression before answering, "Nothing, honestly. Just finishing up some cleaning." He fidgeted a little and asked shyly, "Well, do ya' think I can, you know, hang out a little?"

I pondered for a moment before answering with a sigh, "Sure, why not?" He cheered for a short second before pasting on that signature smile of his.


End file.
